Typically, current filters, such as air cleaners, include a main housing, a cover, and a primary filter element. The filter element is removable from the housing for servicing or replacement. In order to secure the filter element within the housing, the filter element is sandwiched or axially sealed between the cover and the housing. Accordingly, it is difficult to properly position the filter element within the housing and further ensure that a proper seal is achieved. Additionally, the geometry of the filter element can make it difficult to remove the filter element from the housing.